The invention relates to an additional control valve device for an inlet channel of a reciprocating internal combustion engine. Additional control valve devices are known. Their method of operation is described, for example, in DE 101 37 828 A1. This additional control valve device provides for a valve element to be arranged, which is essentially mushroom-shaped and is guided such that it can move reversibly in a guide in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the additional control valve device. In this valve element, a plate in the form of a cap is arranged on a stem, and the plate is designed to be concave, with an apex point, toward the side which is remote from the inlet channel. This valve element is moved between the portal magnet and the trap magnet during operation. This results in the respectively desired open position or closed position of the additional control valve device. The stem of the valve element ends at a collar. A first spring is supported between the collar and the base of the blind hole in which the stem is guided. A further spring is supported between the collar and the other end of the blind hole. This results in the valve element together with the two springs forming a system which can oscillate, and is held in a mid-position by the springs. The natural frequency of the system which can oscillate is governed by the spring constants and the weight of the valve element. This ensures that an extremely rapid change is possible between the open position and the closed position, in which case the portal magnet and the trap magnet between which the valve element is guided such that it can move reversibly need in each case apply only the holding force, and the kinetic energy is stored in the springs. However, additional control valve devices such as these have the disadvantage that temperatures of up to 230° C. occur in the portal magnet, resulting in major heat dissipation problems.